Blood Pact
by CashAsh13
Summary: Danny decides that he and Sam should do a blood pack. Only problem is things don't exactly go as planed. Slight DxS. On hiatus.


**This is a new idea that I can't take credit for, but I did write everything that is here. This is the first chapter. I want- no NEED you guys to tell me if you like this and if I should write more. Enjoy. I might update something else tonight. I know I'm horrible. Don't update for months and now you can't get enough of me. :D**

**On to the story now -**

Chapter 1: The Pact

Danny's P.O.V.

"Sam promise me the no matter what we won't lie to each other?" I asked Sam who was sitting next to me on my bed.

"I promise," she replied in a heartbeat.

"We have to seal it in blood. If we are going to do this right," I said holding my palm open between us.

"No. You're crazy. What if we get caught or in trouble," she replied shaking she head furiously and pushing my hand away.

"We won't get caught. We both know that."

"What if something bad happens?"

"Something bad?" I echoed her comment. "Like what?"

"Like…" she trailed off.

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "My point being. Sam look, these things have happened before and nothing bad had happened either," I say trying to convince her.

"What is the point of doing a blood pack?" she asked?

"Why do people get married?" I shot back.

"Depends on the people. Ok. Why are _we _doing this then?"

"It's an oath depending on the circumstances for the pact. Some people do it to stay friends forever, to not tell each other's secrets to other people. Or like us to never lie to each other. It's a sacred thing. There's a special bond that happens between the people doing it," I explained to her.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about this pact thing," she retorted.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically. "Makes me feel like all that research was put to good use."

"No problem," she replied happily. I stick my tongue out at her which makes her laugh. _Man I love it when she laughs._

I sigh and ask, "so are we going to be serious and do this or not?"

Sam gives a mock gasp and says, "You can be serious?" I just glare at her.

In a serious tone she says, "Danny, so you and I both know, this won't change anything. We already have a bond between us that is stronger than anything else." I gave her the look she can't refuse. We lock eyes and I can see a yes starting to form on her lips but she is able to suppress it.

As the seconds tick by I can practically see the battle taking place inside her head.

"Please," I say in a very sad and mournful voice.

A look of distain crosses her face before she gives in and says yes.

"Thank you," I say as I jump up and sprint out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I look for something to do the dirty deed with.

_Come on Fenton think. You're going to make a light cut across your palm. I knife. _I think finally. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

I assend the stairs back to my room with the knife in hand. _Thank God my parents aren't home 'cause Sam's right, they would probably kill me._

"Ready?" I ask Sam.

"Truthfully?" she replies.

"Yes truthfully."

"Then no. I still think it's crazy and stupid."

"It will be okay. I promise," I say taking her hands in mine. "And if something does happen" I was cut off when Sam kissed me.

At first I froze up. _This is Sam, your best friend, my mind tried so very hard to reason. _ After my fear passed I kissed her back. It felt different from any of the fake-out make-outs we had. It was way more powerful. An almost all consuming kiss in itself. The pain was almost unbearable but it also brought us closer together physically.

When we broke apart Sam said, "Just promise me that everything will be okay."

"It will. I know it will," I said still a little bit dazed by the kiss.

"How do we do this thing then?" She asked as she moved away from me. As she moves further away I can feel my heart breaking from never telling her how I really feel. _She can never know cause she doesn't feel the same way. That kiss was just to get me to shut up._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ten minutes later we were ready to do the pack. I forgot where I put the knife when I came back. We tore the whole room apart looking for it. We found it under my bed.

"I, Danny Fenton, promise to tell you everything no matter how bad a secret is," I said as I made a cut on my hand using the knife, and blood started to ooze from the wound.

"I, Sam Manson, promise to never lie to you," Sam said as she took the knife from me and made the cut on her hand to match mine.

When our hands touched, to complete the pact, I felt a surge of energy pass between us. I looked up at Sam and her eyes said that she was feeling the same thing I was.

_Guess there's no turning back now,_ I thought before I blacked out.

**Please write a review it makes my day much better. :)**

**-Ash**


End file.
